Electronic devices, including mobile computing and/or communication devices, are becoming smaller thereby driving the weight and size of data storage devices down, while requiring large storage capacity in the terabyte range and low power consumption. To increase storage capacity, it would require the need for increased precision in tracking the movement of the read/write head as well as the use of recording technology such as Two Dimensional Magnetic Recording (TDMR).
One of the major challenges in TDMR technology is the need for 2 dimensional channel codes for data recovery and error correction. To realize such technology, additional synchronization signal is needed during data writing and reading of 2 dimensional data. There is no synchronization signal in the conventional hard disk drive (HDD).
The conventional dedicated servo system where the servo information is provided on a layer distinct from the data recording layer, provides a possibility to generate a synchronization signal, apart from the purpose of providing a continuous servo control during read and write.